Ace Pilot Yamcha?
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Some how Yamcha ends up in the Gundam world, and is turned into a pilot, DBZGundam- Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

I do not own dragonball Z, Gundam-UC or any of it characters  
  
I hope you like this story; the idea just came into my head. Sorry, for grammar and spelling mistakes  
  
Ace Pilot Yamcha?  
  
Chapter 1- where am I?  
  
I had prepared for along time for the battle for his planet. I had spend the last year at Kami's lookout training, and now was stronger then I could ever dream of being, but he was unsure if it would be strong enough to beat the saiyans that where coming to Earth. I was at the battlefield he saw the sayians, then I saw the dangerous little green men that came out from seeds that the saiyans had on them. My friend Tien challenged the first one. They went at it for a bit, but in the end, Tien was the one who came out on top in the battle. They then though out a handful of others. I decided that I would challenge these little aliens.  
  
I charged one of the green men and hit him, and engaged him in close combat, that ended when I hit the little guy into the ground. I figured I had won the fight, and I smiled to my friends, but man that was the wrong thing to do. Soon I felt that the little guy had grab me, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not get him off of me. I was going to die, and I did not like that fact. I had just gotten my girlfriend back, only to lose her again. I wondered if I would get to keep my body like Goku did, and if I did if I would get to train with King Kai. Then I saw a odd green like flash before me, and I was out of it.  
  
When I woke up, I as on a white stone floor, and my thoughts wonder to think what this new life would be like. I think looked and realized that I was able to keep my body in the other world just like Goku. I then wondered what the way to King Kai's was. I looked around me and only saw I was in a white room, with a char, and a small table. I got up and walked out side, to see what looked like earth. I was amazed that otherworld would look so much like earth. I flew up to see all that was around me. I was surprised to find out that I could not fly, and then I saw a vehicle come toward me. When saw the vehicle stop, and a man get out of it. He was a tall man with purple hair. Then I saw two others walk out of the vehicle as well. One was a tall skinny man with dirty blonde hair, and the other was a girl with short red hair. I was also surprised to see that I did not know the uniforms that they wore.  
  
The purple hair man walked up to me and said, "I see that you are awake, I have many questions for you. Will you join us in the my office."  
  
I was surprised that I understood him and said nothing, but followed him into his office, a small white room that had a small desk, and a computer.  
  
"So, are you a spy, and why where you found on a Zeon base," the purple haired man said.  
  
I was confuse, and I responded by saying, "Well, I don't know, how I got here, or where here is."  
  
"Well, your on earth of course, and what do you know, I have a feeling you are a fighter, but for who," the skinny man said.  
  
I though it would be better to tell them I battled little green men. So I said, "Well, I have been looking for a side to fight on, but I have not been able to job."  
  
"That is odd, you look like someone who has been in a lot of fights," the girl said.  
  
"I was in a lot of street fights as a kid," Yamcha said.  
  
"Hey, Schmitzer you told me earlier that you need another pilot for your unit, you think this guy will do," the purple haired guy said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I want to see him in an simulation to see how he does first, but if my gut reation is right he will work great with us, Garma," Schmitzer said.  
  
"Fine, I will set him up with some time in the simulator," Garma said.  
  
"So, mister it seem like you have a job," Garma said  
  
"Thanks, and the name is Yamcha, where is this simulator," I said.  
  
"It is at the main base, I will have Ensign Hepner take you there," Garma said  
  
The girl waved and said, "Follow me; we will be there in a second."  
  
When we got to the base I saw huge human like robot, I figured that they where the things that I would have to pilot. I followed Hepner to the simulator, where I waved and thanked her. Once inside the simulator I saw that the controls where not much different from some of the jets that I flew for Bulma. I was sure glad I had sent a lot of my time around machines, at that moment. I figure out how the machine worked fast, and I went though the levels quickly, nothing was that hard, but I found the simulator, fun. Kind of like those virtual reality games that where coming out. I was also glad for the time that I spent played them, because they helped me a lot.  
  
When I got out of the simulator, I was greeted by Garma, and Schmitzer. They where smiling at me and Garma said, "You are really good, I am surprised that you are not fighting for the Federation."  
  
"Yeah, I know now, that he will be a great addition to the fangs," Schimitzer said.  
  
"Well, then he will be under your command, and Ensign Yamcha, I expect great things from you," Garma said. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own dragonball Z, Gundam-UC or any of it characters  
  
I hope you like this story; the idea just came into my head. Sorry, for grammar and spelling mistakes  
  
I made up the first names for the fenrir pilots.  
  
Ace Pilot Yamcha?  
  
Chapter 2- Yamcha goes into combat  
  
After the meeting with Garma, I was told go to the supply room to get a uniform and a survival kit. It was the first time I saw the make shift base. It was pretty good, but just by looking at it you could tell it was not a permanent base. In fact the hangers looked like they had just been put up and the rest of the base looked like it was made. I wondered if there was a reason for this. I also wonder what I had gotten myself into. I did not know who I was fighting for or why this war was going on. I was worried that I was on the wrong side for a change. Also after I got my uniform, I went to a isolated place, and tried to fire a energy blast, I was not surprised to find out that ability to control my energy was gone. I wonder why this happened, but just put it aside as a effect of the new land I lived in. After that I wondered around the base for awhile just looking around at all the busy work going on. I could tell from the actions of the people around me, that something was going to happen soon, and I knew I would be involved, but I did not know how I would be involved.  
  
I also started to wonder where my sleeping quarters where, and what my job in this army was going to be. Just then, the young ensign come around from the side of a building and bumped into me. She looked like she was in a hurry.  
  
"Sorry about that, have you found your way around this place yet," she asked.  
  
I smiled at her and said, "Nope, not at all, where are you headed in such a rush."  
  
"Well, I was on my way to check on the mobile suits, to see if they all are working right," she said.  
  
"Do, you mind if I join you," I said.  
  
"Yeah sure, you should since one of them is yours," Hepner said.  
  
I followed her into one of the hangers, and in there I saw the large human like machines I had seen earlier. In the building there where three of the machines, two of them looked the same, and one looked similar with out the shoulder armor. To think that I would be piloting one of these machines, incredible, I never had seen anything like it before that day, and I wondered what it would be like to pilot one of them.  
  
I looked at the ensign and said, "So which one of these is mine?"  
  
She point to one of the one's with the shoulder armor and said, "That one is yours, ensign Yamcha."  
  
A idea came across me at that moment, and I asked, "So do you remember why we fight this war, it been going on for so long I forget the reason for it?"  
  
She looked at me with a bit of shock in her face, and she said, "What do you mean the war started just less then a year ago, and of course you should know we fight for the freedom of space people."  
  
"Who are the space people?" I asked.  
  
"Wait, a second, who are you if you have tried to get in this army for a while you should know why we fight and if not, you should know who space people are?" she said.  
  
"Well, um," I said caught in my own words," I grew up in the country."  
  
"You would have had to, I mean we have had space colonies for over 75 years," she said as she shook her head.  
  
I smiled at her and said, "Well Mrs. Hepner, do you happen to have a first name."  
  
"Yeah, it Julia, what is you first name Mr. Yamcha,"  
  
"Um, it is Yamcha, I am Yamcha Yamcha," I said.  
  
"You are a strange one, by the way the Schmitzer called a meeting for tonight, I think they are plans for the next action, you better be there," Julia said.  
  
"I will, if I could find it," I said.  
  
"I will show you around, once I do the check ups on the machines. I was going to ask you if you want any adjustments to your machine," Julia said.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted it painted orange if possible," I said.  
  
"Orange, you are a real odd ball, Yamcha," Julia said  
  
For the next four hours I went over every little thing about my new machine that I learned was called a Zoku II. I was able to transfer my general knowledge of machines to this one, and I was able to go over the check up of my Zoku, and I found it was in fine shape. Later Julia was kind of enough to show me around the base, where I found out where the officers quarters where, and where the Lt. Commanders room was.  
  
Later that day I found my self in the briefing room, their where also where two other people I had not seen before. One was of medium height, and had dark hair. The other was a dark skinned balled man. Julia was also there.  
  
Schmitzer walked infront of the group and said, "I am glad to tell you we got a new pilot to our team, he is Ensign Yamcha, and he will be a good addition to our force, now down to business."  
  
He then pulled a large map of what looked like a airport up, and started to speak again, "This is airport here is a important regional target, it has been given to our team as a target. I hope to prove to Garma the skill of our team in this mission. Our goal for this mission is to take over the airport with the lowest amount of damage possible. Lt. Roher, MCPO. Austin and En Yamcha will be leading our mobile suits into this battle. En. Hepner will control communications. Lets show the world the power of the Fenrir Fangs."  
  
As I the meeting ended I got to meet the other two pilots, they both seemed like veterians, and I hoped that would help me in this first battle of mine. That night I was a bit scared, the battle I was going to battle in was different then any other I had been in my life. I had been in some dangerous battles, but nothing where I did not have to depend on my body to do the fighting.. I could not sleep, so I messed with my helmet, painting it orange, and putting a black turtle hermit symbol on it. I then read a book on identifying targets, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning I went to the hanger where I saw that my Zoku had been painted orange, just like I asked. I then found my way into the cockpit, and went over all the systems, and checked them. I think sit in the cockpit as it was put onto the the larger aircraft, and went fly toward its target. When we got to the target I was dropped to the ground where I then started up the Zoku, and the machine came to life.  
  
"Team check in," Julia said though the communicator.  
  
"Yamcha, here and ready to go," I said.  
  
"Yamcha follow me, Austin take the easter path to the airport," Roher said.  
  
I followed his command, and followed him though the streets of the town we where in. I then saw two tanks, and recognized them as enemy T-20 tanks. I did not give them a change to think, as I fired my machine gun at the two tanks destroying them both. I then kept following Roher, till we got to some wood, I then saw a group of turrets aimed at us. I moved quickly to my left and fired of a round, and took out one of the turrets, Roher, moved to the right and took out the other one. We then moved into the large forest that was on the other side of the turrets. As we moved farther into it we saw the airport. We moved as fast as we could into the airport, and found a hand full of tanks unarmed, and the airport tower, I aimed my gun at the tower.  
  
I then got on the intercom, and told the tower,"Surrender, if you value your life, we do not have to kill you."  
  
"We surrender, just please don't harm us," the tower said. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own dragonball Z, Gundam-UC or any of it characters  
  
I hope you like this story; the idea just came into my head. Sorry, for grammar and spelling mistakes  
  
I made up the first names for the fenrir pilots.  
  
Ace Pilot Yamcha?  
  
Chapter 3- conquest of North America  
  
When I returned from my first mission, I found out that our base was to be moved to the airport that we had just taken control of. The brass was happy with the performance of the unit in the operation, and promised to send us more mobile suits and pilots for our unit. I as also glad to be done with my first mission, I learned a lot about this new kind of battle from it, but I think I enjoyed the battle a lot, but not as much as I enjoyed battle someone with only my hands.  
  
Over the next two months, we did only basic patrol missions, and damage assessment missions for the attack carriers. The Northeast part of North America fell over this period of time. I was not in any major engagement, mainly because there where no major engagements, just constant bombing, which force the earth forces to surrender. When I was not in my mobile suit, I did one of three things, one would be to read up on all the operational features of my Zaku, one would be to train my body, and try to use my energy again. The last would be to socialize with the rest of the team. I got along with them just find, and I found each and every member of my team to be a great people. We did get enough suits to form us up into three teams. Some how I was even given command of one of these teams, Fenrir Fangs, Team Green. I had two young ensigns under my command; Ensign Hepner was moved away form communications, and Ensign Roberto, a tall kid with long brown hair, and a idealist mind. They where both new pilots like me, but both where very talented pilots as well and could to there jobs well.  
  
Two months after my first mission, we where given the orders to help in the taking of California Base. I had read that California base was the last base in North America, and if we took it we would then be in complete control of North America. I was asked to go to the meeting with Captain Garma, along with Roher, and Schmitzer our commander.  
  
"Welcome gentlemen, I am sure you know the importance of California base to our plans. So far the Federation forces at the base have been able to stop our advance, but I believe with your help, we will be able to break though California base, and finish off North America," Garma said pulling down a map, "I want your teams to hit this part of the map. It is the weakest part, and I believe it will be the easiest to break though. If there are no questions you are dismissed."  
  
I had a meeting shortly after with Schmitzer who told me that I would be in charge of taking the western approach to the line, and breaking though there, and Roher would be in charge of breaking though from the south, that we would meet up some where in the middle of the base. I called for a meeting with my team and told them of the plans that we where going to engage in the next day. I slept a lot better that night then I did the night before my first mission, I figured it was because I had experience, and knew what would be coming at me the next day.  
  
The next day, my team arrived to the operations starting point, and went though our checks. The land was rock, with many heights, and I figure that it could be a disadvantage for our team.  
  
"Team Blue, lets get moving,' I said.  
  
"Ready here," both ensigns said at the same time.  
  
We moved though a small forest quick, where I notice that I had not seen any enemy unit let. That then changed when I saw a group of helicopters approaching. I let of 10 rounds of gun fire and took out the helicopters.  
  
"Wow, nice job chief, I guess these feddies, is really not up to our class," Roberto said.  
  
"I would not underestimate them unless you want to be dead," I said.  
  
"Yes, sir won't happen again" Roberto said.  
  
As we move closer to the line I saw a bridge across a deep ravine. I also saw what looked like two heavy bunkers across the bridge, and figured they would take out anything trying to cross the bridge. I then realized that was the reason that he base was so well protected.  
  
"Chief, I have a plan, do you have the smoke bombs on your mobile suit," Roberto asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask," I said.  
  
"Simple, I think if we use one we can get across the bridge with out getting killed by those bunkers," Roberto said.  
  
"I agree that would be a better idea then anything I can think of," Hepner said.  
  
"Ok, then it is a go, we have to be fast though," I said  
  
I throw one of my smoke bombs and followed up with the plan. It work to perfection, we crossed the bridge with out any problems and now where behind the bunkers, which did not turn. We therefore make short work of them, and moved forward.  
  
"Team Blue, this Team Green, mission accomplished, report in," I said  
  
"Team Green, good job, we are also done with are part of this mission," Roher said.  
  
"Team's we found a cave near you, we want you to look though it," Schmitzer said.  
  
Once arriving at the cave, we found out that it was a path, and we followed it into the cave. We took one path, and Team Blue took the other path. We where then attack from T-20 tanks which we made short work of. I keep on going though the cave until we came to a power plant, which we took out of commission.  
  
"Team Green, did you take out the power in this place," Roher asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did, why," I asked  
  
"Well it turn the defense systems of this place off, so thanks we have found a Federation base, and have taken it over," Roher said. 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own dragonball Z, Gundam-UC or any of it characters  
  
. Sorry, for grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story, please review, and thanks for reading  
  
I made up the first names for the fenrir pilots.  
  
Ace Pilot Yamcha?  
  
Chapter 4= First encounter with White Base  
  
After the victory at California Base, North America was ours. This did not turn out to be as great a we though it would be because we still had no idea where the location of the Federation Head Quarters were. After we finish the mission the areas of North America where given to groups to patrol over. The Fenrir Fangs where given the Northwest US to patrol. The missions where basic without any real action and just like the two months I spent before the attack on California Base. I spent a lot of my time meeting a greeting the people of the area. I was able to convince a large number of young men in the area to sign up and fight for Zeon, and I also was able to show the area that the Zeon forces where not there to harm them, but to try to improve there lives. This work to a large degree, but we where still the enemy, and as such some people still resented our foces. I also was able to get a bit of my former abilities back. I could now again, defect energy levels, and there for tell where the enemy was, and in what strength. I had not put that ability to use, but I was sure it would come handy some time in the future. I also was promoted to 2nd Lt.  
  
I was sitting in my room mediating, and focusing on the battles I had been in and trying to understand them better when I heard the door open. I looked to see Julia walking in the room. I left my mediation, and stood up.  
  
"Hello, Engin what can I do for you," I said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering about something, and I wanted to ask you a question," she said  
  
"Sure what is it," I said  
  
"Who are you, I mean you can read the reports on us to find out who we are, but for you there is nothing about you written," she asked  
  
I smiled, and said, "Well, if I told you, you would not believe me, and in fact I bet you would think I am crazy."  
  
She looked up for a second and then back to me and said, "Well, I have heard some odd story during this war why not try me."  
  
"Ok, only if what I tell you does not leave this room, got it," I said  
  
"Understood, it will not leave this room ever," she said  
  
"Fine, now I am not from this dimension, I am from a different one that is very different from yours, where the strongest don't fight with machines, but with there hands. I beat you think I am crazy now right, but I can prove it, watch," I said as I formed a little energy sphere in my hand.  
  
"Wow, that is incredible, how you do that," she said, "Is it common among your people to be able to do stuff like that."  
  
"First of all, I use the power that is in my body, I am able to focus my energy it into a ball, right now that is about as large as I can make them, but when I was home I could make energy attacks that could take down mountains, and no, there are only a handful of people I know who can do what I can," I said.  
  
Her look was that of shock, and she then asked, "Can you do anything else or could you,"  
  
I smiled and said, "Yep I could fly, and find people by reading there energy, I can still find people, and use a little energy but that is all."  
  
"So you knew I was on my way to you room before I got here," she asked.  
  
"I knew you where coming this was before you got here, in fact I could tell you where about anyone on the base is right know," I said.  
  
"That is to cool, would it be possible for me to learn that also," she asked.  
  
"Yeah, once I relearn my control a little better, but I will talk to you later someone is about to come in here," I said.  
  
Then the door open, and a messenger came in am told me to report to Garma, at the hangers. I followed the order and went and meet Garma, he had with him a man that was wearing red, with a silver helmet, and mask. I looked to where my Zoku II was to see that it was not there; in its place was a different orange Zoku II, which I could tell looked a lot better then mine.  
  
"Yamcha, I am glad you could make it, I have an important mission for you, and I think this new Mobile Suit may help you," Garma said.  
  
"Thanks, what kind of Zoku is it, I have not read anything about them," I said.  
  
"That is because they are brand new, they are called high performance Zoku II, and only a handful have been made, beside that one, I have one, Garma has one, and a couple of others have them," the unknown man said.  
  
"So, what is this mission that you want us, to do? I most be important to give us these new toys, to play with," I asked Garma.  
  
"Have you heard of the Federation Moblie Suits, and their White Base," Garma asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have, I heard that they caused the plains foces a lot of troble,"I said.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that, anyway, they are now held up in Seattle, and Garma here told me that you would be the best group to have search for this force," He said  
  
"I would agree the Fenrir Fangs are the best," I said.  
  
"No, you misunderstand me, I just want you and your team to help us find this mobile suit, bring more then one mobile suit team would cause this group to panic, and flee, so what do you say," the unknown man said, "Garma said that your team would be the best."  
  
"I will take this mission, and by the way I am Yamcha," I said.  
  
"Yes, I know, Garma told me your name, I am Char, I hope Garma is correct about you skills," Char said.  
  
"When do we go, for this mission then," I asked.  
  
"Tonight, be ready," Garma said, "I will lead this attack with my mobile suit teams from a GAW."  
  
After I left, I could not get the idea, that Char was up to something out of my head, he had a odd power level to, it was the same as a normal mans, but different as well, I just could not but my finger on why it was different though, When I told my team our target, they where happy just to have a real mission, not to say, that we would be taking on the famed white base, and avenging the lives of some many good Zeon pilots.  
  
That night we went out to look for the White Base, we went from area to area, finding nothing, but a couple of helicopters, and tanks witch where no problem for us. I was mad at myself for not picking up any more power levels, when, I hit the switch to tell everyone to return home. I did not notice though however that I opened all of the lines, and then I noticed I could hear every communication being made. I was about to make the order, when I felt a large amount of energy level all together. I also heard a second later Char telling Garma that the white base was on the run. I had a feeling that this was false. And choice to make to tell Garma not to follow Char's orders, or not to I made up my mind fast.  
  
"Captain Garma, do not follow Char's order's he is mistaken, I can see the White Base from where I am, and it has not moved a bit, I believe that if you move where Char as told to you to, you will be putting yourself in unnesseary danger," I said over the commications.  
  
"Lt. Yamcha, will comply with that order, thanks for the help, staying put." Garma said.  
  
I moved on to where I felt the white base was, it was making a run for it, and it was starting to make a run for it and I got there in time to fire one shot at it, but I missed and the White Base got away. On the way back I wondered why Char told Garma a lie, and hope my thinking about it was false. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own dragonball Z, Gundam-UC or any of it characters  
  
Sorry, for grammar, spelling mistakes or any Character OC. I hope you enjoy this stor yand thanks for reading If you can't tell by now, I will keep updating this story even if I never get any reviews, but a review would be nice to get, so please review  
  
I made up the first names for the fenrir pilots.  
  
Ace Pilot Yamcha?  
  
Chapter 5- Change  
  
When I got back to the base after my mission was over, I was ordered to report right away to Garma, about the events of the day. When I got there, also I saw that Char was there as well. I was not surprised at this because I figure the meeting was over the mess up in info about the white base, and how that messed up the mission.  
  
"Char, why did you tell me that the White Base was on the movie when it was not," Garma asked.  
  
Char looked at Garma for a second and then said, "I had gotten reports from my scouts that told me that the white base was on the move, and they had not told me wrong, until today."  
  
"That seems odd for you to use that type of data in the middle of a battle, and give me advice based of it," Garma said  
  
"As for you, Yamcha who did you know that the White Base was not moving, from what we can tell you location was, it would be impossible to get a visual confirmation of this fact," Garma said.  
  
"Well, you see sir, I had put a experimental radar on the Zoku II before the mission, and it was able to find the white base, I based my judgments of it sir," I said.  
  
"I would like to see this devise, I am sure it would help our forces out everywhere," Char said.  
  
"To be honest, it was destroyed in the combat, I will work on making up a new one if need be, but it will take a long amount of time. It took me 3 months to make the first one, and I feel it was more a luck that it even worked," I said  
  
"Nevermind, you don't have to make the device, but from now on I do not want to have this type of disagreements on the battlefield understand," Garma said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Char and I said in unison.  
  
"Yamcha, I want to see you in one hour," Garma said  
  
"Yes, sir," I said.  
  
I left Garma's office, and started to walk away, but I was stoped by Char who asked, "So, who did you really know about the White Base was, or did you just make it up."  
  
"I have my way, let me also say I knew where you where, and I knew you where lying," I said  
  
I could tell Char was really mad at this commit, and he said, "How, dare you question my honor," and he then throws a punch at me.  
  
I block the punch easily, and said, "I don't know why you did, and I can't prove it, but you try to get Garma killed. All I can say is if something like that happens again, you won't life to regret it."  
  
With that Char stormed off, raging with anger, I wonder if it was because of what I said, or that I knew what he wanted to do. For the next hour, I got something to eat, and wondered why Garma wanted to me with me, I had not had a personal meeting with the Captain, and it seemed odd that I would now. Maybe, I was in more trouble then I though, or I was being transferred to another force. I heard from others, that Garma would have one on one talks to the pilots that where leaving his command. So I figured that this would be the answer, and wonder if I was going to leave where I would go. I had read about all of the commanders of Zeon, and found out a lot data on all of them. After reading about them, I just hope I was on being transferred to Odessa; I read M'Quive was a horrible commander, who would sacrifice his men, to increase his rank.  
  
When I reentered, Garma's office, I found the man sitting behind his chair doing some paperwork. When I entered he looked up and me and said, "Oh, Yamcha, you should be glad you don't have to do paperwork, it has to be the worst part of a commander."  
  
I smiled, and said, "That I am, I am not really go at paperwork and would mess up stuff if I had to do it."  
  
"Do you know the reason, I asked to be here," Garma said  
  
"No, I figured, I am going to be transferred to a new unit, correct," I said.  
  
"Partly true, I must say, you are being transferred to a new unit, but not like how you think. The Fenrir Fangs are being transferred to Odessa, but you are not going with them. You are to being assigned to me as my second in command in North America, and I have been given permission to raise your rank to Commander.," Garma said.  
  
I stood there in silences, totally shocked. I then looked at Garma and said, "Wow, I did not except that."  
  
Garma started to laugh at me and said, "I figure you wouldn't, now as a commander, you will get to pick out you own staff, and I hate to tell you this, but you will have to do paper work."  
  
"Ok, I will get right to work on it," I said.  
  
"No, need to rush, your also are getting a week off, for your great work in the last battle," Garma said. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes  
  
Ace Pilot Yamcha  
  
Optimus610- thanks for the review, I will try to improve on my spelling and grammar.  
  
Chapter 6- Yamcha picks his staff, and makes plans for the future  
  
Yamcha had been reading thought record after record of soldiers that where chosen fit to be a leader's aids. He had chosen to be different, so he left his new office, and went down to the base of his old team the fangs, in hope to find Julia, and convince her to stay as part of his staff. She seem to be good at paper work, and he did enjoy to have her around, because the two had become good friends over time. Yamcha found her getting out of her Zoku II. Julia saw him, and got walked over to him.  
  
"Hello, Commander, what can I do for you today," she said.  
  
"Please, cut the commander stuff, I am not used to it yet, but I need a staff, and I was wondering if you would like to be part of it," Yamcha said.  
  
"Um, are you sure, I mean I don't have any experience at anything like that, and I am sure there are more qualified people out there then me," Julia said.  
  
"Nope, not really, so will you take it or not, I really need your help here," Yamcha said giving his best puppy dog look.  
  
"Well, I guess, so, I just wanted to warn you and all," she said.  
  
Yamcha smiled and gave her a hug, and said, "Thank you very much, this is such great news, now report to my office at 2000 hours and I will give you some more details of your job."  
  
Julia back off and smiled, her face had turned red, and she said quicky, "Yes, sir, I will be there on time, it will be nice to work with you, sir."  
  
Yamcha went back to his office, where he found the only two people he had invited for interviews where there, one was a large man, with dark skin, and a bolding hair line, the other was a young man with blonde hair, and blue eyes. The older man followed Yamcha into the room for his interview.  
  
"Hello, your Trana Yanku, correct, I have heard that you know more about mobile suits then anyone else," Yamcha said,  
  
Trana smirked and said, "Damn straight, I know ten times more then anyone else, it just no one believes me, and they won't let me work in the design field, they think I am a joke, because I come from a poor family, and all."  
  
"Well, this I your lucky day, then, your new job with me it to make the best possible design upgrades to the Zokus, and also give ideas for new mobile suits," Yamcha said.  
  
"Great, I have to tell you I have already some idea, and I can't wait to get started,here this is my idea for an upgraded Zoku, I call it the Zoku III," Trana said handing the paper over to Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha looked at the paper and was amazed by the design, this man was a true genius, and Yamcha said to him, "I will show this to Garma, I know he will approve of it, thanks, and our meeting is at 2000 hours, dismissed."  
  
Next the younger man came in sat down, and quicky asked, "Um sir why did you pick me to join you group, I don't have any combat experience as of yet, and I know that there are more senior officers that wanted this job."  
  
Yamcha smiled at the young man, and said, "Well, I don't go by seniority, Mr. Wiseman, and Bernard, I like what I see in you files, I believe that someday, you can be the best pilot in all of Zeon, now that is why I picked you, I want to tell you that we will have our first meeting today at 2000 hours that is all."  
  
"Thanks very much, I will be there," he said walking out of the room.  
  
A little bit later, Garma came down to check up on things, and Yamcha offered him an seat, and said, "Well, I have to say, picking this staff was really easy, I think we can get a lot done, I have one idea for you, Garma."  
  
"Yeah, and what would that be, to not let the Fangs go to Odessa," Garma said smiling.  
  
"No, I wish, but I think we need to start and open our own mobile suit factories, I have a feeling it is a matter of time before Odessia falls, and I think if we can start producing our own, then we will be able to be an self reliable area, and won't have to depend on the homeland to send us help," Yamcha said handing Garma a map and Trana's design, "These are the place where we can get production up in less then a month, there a lot of them, and that mobile suit is the one we need to build, with it will have the advantage over the federation mobile suits."  
  
Garma looked over both the design and the map and then said, "Well, it looks like someone has been doing so work around here, now I must say, that this mobile suit idea is brilliant, it will double the fighting ability of the Zoku, and make them easily better then the DOM's."  
  
"It is a idea made by my new staff member named Trana Yanku, he is the brilliant man, I think he will have other designs for us as well," Yamcha said.  
  
"Good, I think we are going somewhere with this, keep me up to date with any new idea ok," Garma said.  
  
"Will do," Yamcha said as Garma left the office. 


End file.
